Hero's Life
by Bub121
Summary: The Titan War has ended, and Percy and Annabeth are finally together! What will happen when Annabeth finds out that Percy has transferred to a new school? More specifically, HER SCHOOL. PERCABETH!
1. Percy!

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first posting on ! My bestie, MiriLaren and I, have started to write this Percabeth fanfiction, and decided to post it. So...here it is! Hope you all like it! Plz review!**

**Disclaimer: WE DO NOT OWN PJO NOR HoO.**

**Liam P.O.V**

"Who's the hottest girl in school?"

All heads turned towards the grey-eyed, blonde-haired genius sitting under a tree reading a book instead of eating lunch.

Every single guy at our table has tried winning Annabeth over - and failed. Many keep trying.

I look next to me, and I see the new kid, Percy. He doesn't bother to even lift his head and look at Annabeth. I mean, C'MON! She's GORGEOUS.

She's tall and lean, with tanned skin and stormy grey eyes. Her hair falls somewhere between her shoulder and elbow.

I nudge him and ask "Did you see her?" Percy shakes his head no. "Why not?" I ask. He mumbles something under his breath- something about a girlfriend. At this, I take another long look at Percy.

He has raven black hair that sticks up in every which direction. He's tall, tan, and casually ripped. What stands out about him are his eyes. They're sea green and wild. Like he doesn't like to be restrained.

Percy didn't look that bad. It was only his first day here at Lance High School, and many girls were already lining up to get his number. The fact that he may have a girlfriend isn't very surprising.

"C'mon Percy," I coaxed, "just look at her once - just a glance! Then tell us that she _isn't _the hottest girl in school." Percy sighed and looked up from his food. He threw a glance toward Annabeth and did a double-take. His eyes grew wide. I smirked - I knew that this was going to happen. Annabeth had that effect on people. "I told you - she's a goddess." For some reason, Percy found that sentence funny, but agreed with me. "Yea, you're right."

"The only problem," I continued, "is that she doesn't realize that a girl like her needs a guy like one of us. She's helpless without us!" Percy doubled over under the table, and I thought that he may be sick. When he rose up, I realized that he was _laughing._ "Oh, yea," he wheezed out, "she _definitely_ needs to be protected by one of us." The guys at our table gave Percy weird looks.

Dylan, one of the most popular guys at school, stood up from our table. "Well," he started, "I'm going to go over to Annabeth now. Let's see how her summer vacation was." He winked and walked away. His group of jocks followed him. It was funny, really. The fact that all of them think that they actually have a chance with her.

Percy's eyes narrowed as soon as he saw the group of guys waltz over to Annabeth. "_Why was he acting like this? He can't think that HE has a chance?!" _I wondered.

Dylan walked over to Annabeth, who was so into her book she didn't notice him. "Hey," he said. Irritated to be interrupted from reading, she looked up. "Oh, hi." Annabeth replied.

"What's up?" Dylan asked, trying to make conversation, "How was your summer?" Annabeth's grey eyes hardened, and many emotions flitted across her face. "Oh, nothing really. I went to this camp…. We, uh, had a lot of outdoor adventures. Yeah, lots of.. capture the flag. We even had a couple field trips." She smirked like the whole thing was a big joke. Next to me, Percy snickered. Annabeth spun around, trying to find the person who was laughing.

Meanwhile, Dylan was flustered and didn't know how to respond. "Oh, cool. Me and the guys went to the beach a lot. We hung out at the movies and took a road trip." He seemed proud that he actually managed to have somewhat of a real conversation with the amazing Annabeth Chase.

Behind him, his group of jocks were starting to get impatient. A few of them pushed Dylan aside and tried flirting with Annabeth. At this, Percy scowled and stood up from his seat. "Woah there, calm down Percy. This is a regular thing at Lance High School." I tried calming him down.

"C'mon, there's really no way you have a chance with Annabeth anyway. She's never interested in any of the guys that come up to her." Percy's scowl lessened when he heard this. "Plus," I asked, "didn't you say that you already have a girlfriend?" He didn't reply. Instead, he rose completely from our table and started over towards Annabeth and the group of guys.

The guys at our table just stared as Percy walked over to Annabeth, not noticing the looks he was getting from everyone who saw him. Annabeth had her back to him, and was starting to read her book again. We all gawked as Percy sauntered over and hugged Annabeth from behind. He _hugged_ her! What was he thinking! Annabeth tensed up, and turned around with a murderous look in her eye. _This is it. _I thought. _This is the end of Percy Jackson. _Annabeth may be helpless, but I remember last year when she hit Kyle with her book so hard he claimed he couldn't walk for a _week._ She's deadly with any type of book in her hand.

Then, all of our jaws dropped to the floor when we saw Annabeth freeze. A look of confusion appeared on her face, while Percy grinned at her. Slowly, a smile as big as his spread on her face, and we heard her say one word. One word for me to realize why she pushed away every single guy at school.

One word for me to know who Percy's girlfriend was.

"Percy!"

**Percy P.O.V**

"Who's the hottest girl in school?"

Oh please, no girl could ever beat my Wise Girl. I didn't even bother looking up from my lunch as every guy at my table turned and looked at one girl. I know, it's a miracle. Annabeth and I are _actually _dating now. We've been dating for about a month now, and things are going pretty smoothly. I just wish that we went to the same schools. I know that she moved out to New York in order to design new architecture for Olympus, but I never bothered to ask where she would be attending school. And since I transferred, there might be a chance that we go to the same school! I guess that's why she calls me Seaweed Brain.

The guys next to me, Liam, tried talked me into looking at her. "C'mon Percy," he begged, "just look at her once - just a glance! Then tell us that she _isn't _the hottest girl at school." I sighed and looked up to see a familiar head of curly blonde hair. _Oh great, _I thought, _now I'm seeing signs of Annabeth everywhere! I'm going to lose it!_ Suddenly, everything came into place, and I did a double take. It _was _Annabeth! She really is here! Liam looked smug. "See, I told you," he said, "She's a goddess." I bit back a laugh. If only he knew… "Yea, you're right." I agreed. Annabeth _was _as beautiful as a goddess, and I should know. I've seen quite a few.

"The only problem is that she doesn't realize that a girl like her needs a guy like one of us. She's helpless without us!" Liam stated. _Annabeth? Helpless? Are we talking about the same girl? _I doubled over in laughter just thinking about a helpless Annabeth. "Oh yea," I agreed, "she _definitely _needs to be protected by one of us." Yea right. She can beat anyone at camp in a heartbeat.

Just then, Dylan, one of the people at my table, got up. "Well, I'm going to over to Annabeth now. Let's see how her summer vacation was." He winked, and I narrowed my eyes as he and his group of jocks walked over there.

"Hey," he said. Irritated to be interrupted from reading, she looked up.

"Oh, hi." Annabeth replied.

"What's up?" Dylan asked, trying to make conversation, "How was your summer?"

Annabeth's grey eyes hardened, and many emotions flitted across her face. "Oh, nothing really. I went to this camp…. We, uh, had a lot of outdoor adventures. Yeah, lots of.. capture the flag. We even had a couple field trips." She smirked like the whole thing was a big joke.

I snickered. Yup. A HUGE joke.

Annabeth spun around, trying to find the person who was laughing. Me. Meanwhile, Dylan was flustered and didn't know how to respond. "Oh, cool. Me and the guys went to the beach a lot. We hung out at the movies and took a road trip." He seemed proud that he actually managed to have somewhat of a real conversation with her. Is that how much the guys here like her?

Behind him, his group of jocks were starting to get impatient. A few of them pushed Dylan aside and tried flirting with Annabeth.

At this, I scowled and stood up.

"Woah there, calm down Percy. This is a regular thing at Lance High School." Liam tried calming me down. "C'mon, there's really no way you have a chance with Annabeth anyway. She's never interested in any of the guys that come up to her." I almost smiled at this. "Plus," he asked, "didn't you say that you already have a girlfriend?"

I didn't reply. Instead, I rose completely from our table and started over towards Annabeth.

Annabeth had her back to me, and was starting to read her book again. I saw all the guys gawk at me as I sauntered over and hugged Annabeth from behind.

Annabeth froze and slowly turned, the look of murder on her face turned to confusion as I grinned at her. A big smile spread on her face and she said my name.

"Percy!"

**Annabeth P. O. V.**

"Who's the hottest girl in school?"

They were talking about me again. They did everyday at lunch. I focused on my book again until Dylan and his group of jocks came up to me.

"Hey," he said.

I looked up, irritated, "Oh, hi."

"What's up? How was your summer?"

"Oh, nothing really. I went to this camp…. We, uh, had a lot of outdoor adventures. Yeah, lots of.. capture the flag. We even had a couple field trips." I smiled.

I heard someone laugh and spun around to see who.

"Oh, cool. Me and the guys went to the beach a lot. We hung out at the movies and took a road trip." He seemed proud that he actually managed to have somewhat of a real conversation with me. Ha.

Some of Dylan's friends tried flirting with me but I started reading again. They gave up and moved aside.

I was reading when someone slipped their arms around me from behind. Now that was going too far.

I turned around, ready to smack that guy upside the head when I saw those sea green eyes that I'd fallen for all those years ago. A huge smile spread across my face.

Then I said his name.

"Percy!"

**AN: So...? What'd you think? MiriLaren and I are open to any ideas about what we should actually have as a plot. We have some idea, but we're all open to suugestions! REVIEW!**

**Also, I don't really know if there is a high school called Lance High School, I just made it up..**

**The rest of the story won't have the same scene in different P.O.V's... just this first chapter. The other chapters will have P.O.V's that continue what was happening previously.**

**And, I may not be able to post like, every day, but I'll probably post like every week or something...Most likely every Sunday, so look for updates then! I'll only post if I get enough reviews, so REVIEW PLZZZ!**


	2. Seaweed Brain? Wise Girl?

**A.N: Hey guys, I just realized...in the previous chapter, it says that Annabeth has moved to NY, which means that she obviously started a new school.. The way MiriLaren and I have written the story, it sort of hints that she's been at the school for a while.. If you would please just ignore that, it would be great! Thanks!**

Liam P.O.V.

I walked with Percy and Annabeth after lunch to our lockers. Man, it was the first time I had seen Annabeth smile due to genuine happiness. Normally, she's smirking at us for failing miserably in class.

"So," I started, "you guys…. are dating..?" (I secretly hoped they would say no).

"Yeah, we actually are." Annabeth replied.

"Yup! It's been about a month now." Percy added. He looked over at Annabeth and smiled. She returned it and took his hand, effectively crushing the hopes of anyone in the school who was single.

It was like they were in their own little bubble. They didn't care that everyone was watching them. All that mattered was that they were together. It made me wonder what they had gone through together to become like this.

"Oh, ok," I said, "where did you guys meet?"

Percy snickered. "At camp." He replied, winking at Annabeth. She scowled before relaxing into a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Camp?" I asked. "The same one that Annabeth goes off to every year?"

"Yea, that camp," Annabeth answered. "Wait... How do you know that I go to camp every year?"

I blushed. "Oh, just something I heard from someone." I hastily covered up the fact that I may have just seemed like a stalker.

"Ok then.." Annabeth threw me a suspicious glance.

While we were walking, we didn't realize that we were about to walk into two other people. It seems that they didn't realize either. All of a sudden, there was a big crash and Percy, Annabeth, and these two other kids fell on the floor.. Luckily, I jumped out of the way, so I wasn't apart of the the pile-up.

Annabeth jumped up and growled menacingly at the two kids. Seeing this, Percy scrambled to his feet and attempted to calm her down.

"Hey Wise Girl, calm yourself. You don't want to make any hasty decisions."

"Let me go Seaweed Brain! It's not like I'm going to kill anyone anytime soon!"

"Wise Girl? Seaweed Brain?" Questioned a voice from the pile on the floor. Annabeth and Percy whirled around to look at the two kids down there. Their eyes widened and they helped them up.

"Nico! Thalia!" They both exclaimed. Nico and Thalia straightened up. This gave me a better chance to properly look at them.

The guy, Nico, was dressed in black. He looked pretty young, and seemed to be uncomfortable around people in general. He had olive skin, but was slightly pale at the same time. His eyes were dark, and his clothes were somewhat baggy.

The girl, Thalia, was also mostly dressed in black. She had spiky black hair, and electric blue eyes. She wore a 'Death to Barbie' T-shirt with a black leather jacket and skull earrings, which totally went against the silver tiara-looking thing in her hair.

"Percy! Annabeth!" Nico and Thalia screamed. The four starting hugging it out in the middle of the hallway. I had no idea what to do, so I just stood to the side not saying anything.

Finally, the group separated and Nico and Thalia turned to look at me. I gave them a nervous smile and waved.

"Guys, this is Liam." Percy introduced. "He helped me get around the school today."

"Hey Liam, I'm Thalia." Her blue eyes seemed to pierce me as she shook my hand.

Nico just waved at me. "Sup." He didn't seem like a very social person.

"Hi." I replied. I turned to Thalia. "What's with that tiara thing in your hair? You don't seem like you like princesses." I blurted out.

Her bright eyes flared in intensity, scaring the crap out of me. I also thought I heard lightning. "Actually, never mind. I don't think I want to know." I backtracked as fast as I could, and ran into the lockers.

"Anyway," Annabeth safely steered the conversation away from me and Thalia, "how is it that I'm the daughter of wisdom, yet I still didn't know that you three were in my school?!"

"Wait, the daughter of wisdom?" I asked, "Who's your mother?"

Annabeth, Percy, Thalia, and Nico froze and stared at me. "Umm.." they all started.

Annabeth cut in. "My mom's the smartest person in the world. That's what I meant when I said I'm wisdom's daughter." She smiled weakly at me.

"Nice save." I heard Percy mutter sarcastically. She gave him a murderous look. "If your mom is the smartest person in the world, then why haven't I heard of her before?" I inquired, "She must be famous if she's 'the smartest person in the world'." Annabeth's eyes grew stormy. "Oh trust me, she's very famous." She muttered.

"Really? Then what's her name?" I asked. Annabeth stiffened. "Umm….someone famous." She hastily blurted and walked away, dragging Percy along with her. Thalia gave me a death glare and stalked away, with Nico on her heels.

'Well that was an interesting first day of school.' I thought.

**A.N: I know, the ending was kind of lack luster, and I apologize for that... The folloqing chapters will definitely be better, I promise. MiriLaren and I have a few ideas for the plot of the story, but we're open to what you guys think! Remember, I'll be updating every Sunday, so check in next week for a new chapter! Thanks! Review please!**


End file.
